Heroes Of Olympus Mark Of Athena
by Percy Jackson08
Summary: When Greeks and Romans fight toghter to destroy Gaeas Army.
1. Chapter 1

_**My first ever fanfic hope u like it.**_

* * *

**Annabeth **

**Chapter 1**

On the Argo II everthing is tense.

Annabeth felt excited about meeting Percy agian but what if he forgot her.

Sudden rush built up inside her as they got closer to Camp Juipiter.

"Everything is going to be fine about Percy" Annabeth swung round to see Piper with awild grin on her face.

"I dont no,i'm worried" said Annabeth

"Well we will find out know"

She was right. They were landing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi This Is Chapter Two :-)**_

* * *

**Percy**

**Chapter 2**

When the ship came into view i felt outstanded of the qualtiy it was.

It had large crossbows,shield around the edge and a metel dragon head at the front of the ship.

Then Octavation came with all men dressed in battle armor with bows and arrows at the ready.

I sreamed "NO" but it was too late, one flew up and hit someone in the shoulder (it was a deep cut ).

The person had blonde hair. At first i thought it was Annabeth but he looked like a boy. Then i realsied i must have been the old preator Jason. I looked at Reyna and she looked like she could attack an army. She Shouted at Octavation "Go to your room now and I will deal with you later"

I thought she sounded like my mum but i decided not tosay that.

Then the moment i have been waiting for had come to see Annabeth...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi Please Reivew :-)**_

* * *

** Percy**

**Chapter 3**

First came out Jason(the one with the arrow stuck in his arm) and then this girl (with brown choppy hair) who was the one called Piper(i knew by the scroll). Then was the one who Hazel said to be Sammy Valdez. Finally,came Annabeth, straight away she charged at Percy and giving him a wild hug.

After a few minutes they seperated.

Later on, Renya demmanded a senate meeting(including the greeks). Jason had to sit in a normal. He did not look happy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 Enjoy:-)**_

* * *

**Jason**

**Chapter 4**

I was really angry with Percy. He took all of my friends,my Preator role and worst of all:he took Renya. She ignores me all the time.

After a few days of getting ignored,the rest of the Greeks came.

Percy would not no that because he was smooching with Annabeth.

Then they was the senate meeting.

When I came in they was only two seats for Preator's and i was** FURIOUS** becuase Percy was sat on one.

"The seven on the quest will be: Percy,Frank,Hazel,Jason,Piper,Leo and-" Renya stopped when Neptune came in and said "Annabeth Chase will be the seventh member"...

After that he simply vanished.

Then another un-invited guest came in.

The Greeks camp Oracle came in and said a prophecy:

_"Seven halfbloods shall start the quest_

_An eighth shall be found and do his best_

_One shall be an unexspected spy_

_This will cause one too die_

_The Gaints will have there final breath_

_Water,Lighting and Fire will close the Doors Of Death_

_Wisdoms daughter walks alone _

_The Mark Of Athena burns through Rome"_

Suddenly,she fell unconcius and some senators had to carry her out.

So that was the prophecy.

Renya decided to say "We will speak about the prophecy later but tommorow we will have a war game Greeks V Romans

And that was the end of the senate meeting.

* * *

I thought my prophecy was quite good

Please review and say what u think


	5. Chapter 5

_**HI ABOUT 200 VIEWS BUT DONT FORGET TO REVIEW:-)**_

* * *

**Leo**

**Chapter 5**

The war games were CTF but the Romans get some water cannons and a base.

SO NOT FAIR!

So they talked a bit of tactics and decided that Annabeth should go invisble and grab the flag while Percy blew up some water cannons and stop Jason doing any damage. I will just set on fire and disract the Romans. Athena and Ares cabin will charge down the middle and the rest will lay traps and defend the flag.

Then the whistle blew and the games began.

Straight away Annabeth turned invisble and ran off and I set a blaze and charged.

I set about One Hundred Romans on fire and caused loads of havoc.

HAHA

Then he looked around and it was going quite well. Annabeth had the flag and was bombading back. Percy and Jason was locked in combat and Piper was charmspeaking Romans to take a rest.

Finally,Annabeth got the flag and we won.

IN YOUR FACE ROMANS!

But the battle was still raging as Jason and Percy were still fighting.

Percy said" Jason the games are finished".

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME" Replied Jason

They were slashing and stabing until Percy found an entrance and slashed Jason's bad arm then bonked him around the head.

He fell unconcoius.

* * *

_**Hi dont to forget to reiview and i no i suck at fighting parts**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi agian chapter 6 dont forget to review 300 views!**_

* * *

**Hazel**

**Chapter 6**

After war games at tea I,for some reason,stared a lot Leo. Probaly about the Sammy\Leo thing. It was bothering her a lot. Like,litteraly a lot. Jason wasn't there but everyone else was. All of the Greeks were happy(obviously) because they won. Then she wondered about Nico,her brother. Then she decided to go to bed(when she had finished her food).

As usual,she had bad dreams.

She dreamt about Nico first. He was lying on a grassy floor with loads of cuts and scars. He had his eyes open just peering at the stars. He had a camp fire a lit next to him. Also,his Stygion Iron sword was next to him.

Then it changed.

Then it was Gaea's scary face looking up at her. " You can not win. HAHAHAHA" She said.

Then she woke up with a start with Frank shaking her. "WHAT" She shouted

"S-sorry" He mumbled "Percy said Jason is better so we are leaving now,like,right now."

"Okay,I will be getting ready"

With that Frank left the room.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed:-) dont forget to review.**_


End file.
